User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Okay ;) GOD THE MICHAEL BAY THING BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Directed by Michael Bay. So are you leaving Friday morning or afternoon? At least the snort-EE trip is almost done... Good morning >;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:27, July 31, 2014 (UTC) MICHAEL BBY Michael Buble ;) GOD LOL SUNSHINE GOODNESS!!!!!! Oh, well momma. I guess you'll be sleeping on the plane then or somethang...at least you're almost back!!!! Also nice way to end the sentence with a comma, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:46, July 31, 2014 (UTC) JUST A SIMPLE QUESTION, do you like Michael Buble GOD MICHAEL BUBBLES LOL Yeah that seems like a good lil' planny poo! WH- and it's okay, I found it quite delish, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:00, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE LIKE OH MY GOD EVERYONE ELSE I KNOW EITHER LIKES HIM OR THINKS HE'S DECENT LIKE HIS VOICE GRATES ON MY NERVES FOR SOME REASON then again we are the same person OH BUT REALLY THE STREAM? Well it ended with us talking about Lippies V.6, then I can't remember what after that...like really I don't remember for some reason. Snort. OH RIGHT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT TIARA BOOBOWSKI. AND HOW HER LAST NAME WAS REALLY STUPOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD YEAH. His voice has this...thing about it that really annoys me. Like it's too monotone or...I don't really know. Just UGH. GOD YEAH "BUBLÉ" LIKE WHAT KIND OF LAST NAME IS THAT ANYWAY HE'S LIKE THE ONLY ONE WITH THAT NAME IT'S LIKE BIEBER YEEAAAAH I wish you could join them you would make them more EXCI-TING! but at least you could watch ;) Yeah, I know what you meeeaaaan. JUST LIKE WHY THAT LAST NAME. Also her daddu (or grandpappu?) looks kinda oh!, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:22, July 31, 2014 (UTC) My God, you're right. It is like that...huh. Well I guess that explains the flatness of his boring monotone singing. Snort. ALSO, MICHAEL BUBLÉ SINGING SPIDERMAN. I think my brother is the only other person I know who doesn't like Michael Bublé to be honest...LIKE HE'S SO OVERRATED Don't blame it on yourself, child. Everything will turn out okay in the end ;) ;)))) I don't really know who it was but Zy linked me to the page last night...the picture was just like an oh! concept sketch or something. He had the same snort-ee last name but he had a BEARD, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah he is such a snort now. LIKE, REALLY. THE FAME GOT TO HIS HEAD Don't be a goth Theta ;) things will get better, really!!! THERE'S ALWAYS A RAINBOW AFTER THE RAINSTORM WHAT LOL BEARDOWSKI. oh GOD MAN BOOBS MOOBS coconuts "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) CHICKY MOMOM WH- LOL WHAT IS THE POINT OF ANYTHING, REALLY?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!? GODDD IS THAT ACTUALLY WHAT THEY SAID?! LOVELY JUST ABSOLUTELY... MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) FREAKING CHICKY MOMOM "MOMOM" THETA IS STILL GOTH!!!!!!!!!! OH AND HE WANTS TO MARRY SIGMA, OBVIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!! "Especially because Theta was grossed out by their wedding, when he really would've been like "HECK YEAH! MARRIAGE! WOOOOOOOOOOO~!!" it definitely shows his inner turmoil." k OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?!???????????? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT THE HECK POPOP MOMOM!!!!!!!!!!! ye which I like better but oh! WAR THINKING OF THETA AS HIS BROTHER I'M SORRY BUT WHAT THE FUCK!?!??!!?!? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:16, July 31, 2014 (UTC) DAUGHTERDAUGHTER Yeah, exactly!! LIPPIES V.3 THETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH GOD WHAT Originally I saw him as being a and then when you were like "oooh Theta x Sigma" I was kinda like "Oh? Oh." LIKE SERIOUSLY CONTROL YOUR KIDS!!! FOR FREAKING...UGH!!!! SERIOUSLY WHO EVEN DOES THAT? I'VE NEVER MET KIDS LIKE THAT BEFORE LIKE WHAT THE HELL WHAT HAS THIS WORLD BECOME Did you tell your parents about it or "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:27, July 31, 2014 (UTC) SWELL OH GOD!!!!!! NOT SIGMA!!!!! I LIKE SIGMA BUT...I GUESS SHE WOULD HAVE TO PLAY THAT ROLE, WOULDN'T SHE?? SNORT. psychopathic Sigma her giggling GOD WELL, SNORT!! Hopefully you just never run into them again...because really? THOSE KIDS ARE STUPID AND UGGGHHHHHH THEY CAN GO WITH ELIAS AND THAT STUPID OTHER SNORT AT YOUR SCHOOL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE BECAUSE THEIR SPECIES ARE DIFFERENT NOW, BUT, Y'KNOW!!!! Kestrel Lippies WITH ZAK WH- OH GOD THAT KID. I FORGOT ABOUT HIM LOL. BUT REALLY THERE WAS SOME OTHER KID...BUT I DON'T REALLY WANT TO SAY IT IN CASE YOU FORGOT BECAUSE I'M LIKE 99% SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER. seems like it...snort... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) WAIT I MEANT THE OTHER WAY AROUND ZAK IS STALKING KESTREL even if the genders are switched ;) WAIT, WHAT GUY FROM VALENTINE'S DAY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE IF IT WAS KESTREL STALKING ZAK creepy Zak staring through the window... UUUHHH....OKAY, I'M GUESSING IT WAS REALLY SNORTY THEN... Well I still don't really want to say it...it involved Sigma... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OBVIOUSLY. Okay...OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WITH ALL THE CREEPY GUYS CHASING YOU AND SNOOORT It's making me think of The Creepy Guy, but I'm gonna assume it's worse than that... YEAH, SEE, I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO REMIND YOU... THAT GUY CAN GO WITH ELIAS, THE SWEATY KIDS AND I GUESS THE VALENTINE'S DAY GUY TOO, WHOEVER HE IS "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:42, July 31, 2014 (UTC) That's snorty...FREAKING CREEPY GUYS CAN GO SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL "THAT PILE OF OHS" YEAH LIKE REALLY THOUGH, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC) they can lay in the pile together and rot wh- THE SEMI-COLON GOD; "The Semi-Colon God" God of semi-colons k "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) A APPLE, TAST E WH- "nummy" NUM NUMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIS GRAMMAR IS IMPECCABLE!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:06, July 31, 2014 (UTC) '' WHAT?!'' YES I LCID IR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :; "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I KNOW it was just pretty OH! OU!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) wh- FAKER? HA! YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY FAKE. I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH THAT SONIC SHORT. lovelay THE FREAKING COMIC SANS THOUGH ACTUALLY USED IN THE GAME I think it's used in BANJO KAZOOIE: NUTS AND BOLTS too "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:59, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OH YEAH!!! LOVELY I know right Comic Sans is OBVIOUSLY the best font and recommended for anyone to use ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL FREAKING WINGDINGS YOU CAN OBVIOUSLY READ IT???? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hihiihi! Hiya! thanks for the message on my page I3 another Knux fan :3 thank you for the compliments x3 My request thing is kiiiiinda weird... it's technically not a request but I could draw a character of yours if you want for practice :O oh and thank you so much for the help in replying XDD people can now actually get my messages (I hope) anyway thanks for everything XD LOL I WAS RANDOMLY LOOKING AT MY FIRST TALK PAGE ARCHIVE FROM SFCW AND SAW THAT. LOVELY!! ALL THE EMOTICONS THOUGH u chang ovr tim ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I remember because of that I thought you were like obsessed with Knuckles or something. But you aren't really...oh? Oh. ALSO apparently you hated the word "broth" MISO BROTH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL really? That's funny because I always have issues drawing his head. I don't know why because well I'VE DRAWN HIM THE MOST OUT OF ALL THE SONIC CHARACTERS, EVIDENTLY. SHADOW X AMY ROSE Frog broth? Okay...that's weird and creepy. I HAVE A FROG IN MY THROAT!!!1!11! MOIST, CHUNKY BROTH ... ACTUALLY, THAT SOUNDS REALLY GROSS. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:51, July 31, 2014 (UTC) The thing that was the biggest problem for me was his forehead...because he doesn't have bangs and the way it's slanted, sometimes his head would be too round or too flat and it would look weird and UGH. AND THEN MY COMMENT ALL LIKE "WELL I DON'T LIKE SHADAMY, OH!" LOL "RUSTLED MY SNEGONS" FANTASTO YEEAAH...MAKES ME THINK OF THOSE GROSS OLD MUSHROOMS AGAIN...BLECH~>~>~>~>~~>>!?!?!>!?>!?>!?>! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:15, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEEAAH...I don't even get why it's hard to draw, it just is for some snorty reason... Yeah I don't even know. SONIC X ELISE!!!!!!!! GOD YEAH WHEN MUSHROOMS ARE OLD? BLECH!!!! AND THEY TURN BLACKISH TOO...BECAUSE WE USED TO GET THIS PIZZA THAT HAD MUSHROOMS ON IT, AND THEN THE MUSHROOMS WOULD GET GROSS AND RUBBERY...OR WHEN THEY'RE IN SOUP. UGH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:32, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YOU MEAN LIKE LIPPIES V.3 NOW?! SNEGON!!! "Knackles" NaCl OBVIOUSLY SONELISE IS THE BEST SHIP. YOU CAN ADMIT IT YEAH PROBABLY DOES!!! DISCUSTING!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:58, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...so many bad things happening...GOD THAT STORY IS SO DEPRESSING now you're probably thinking about it again because of the streams, right? snort I REMEMBER THAT BECAUSE IN SCIENCE TWO YEARS AGO THIS ONE GIRL ALWAYS SAID "NACKLE" WHEN SHE SAW THE SODIUM CHLORIDE THING SO YEAH KNACKLES EWWWWW GOD chunky and moist ;) BLECCH!!>!>?!>!>?!?>!!?>!>? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) WHY DOES KNUCKLES ALWAYS GET THE SNORTY STUFF????? freaking booby Rouge...HE DIDN'T DESERVE JULIE-SU OR KEN PENDERS, EITHER. Lippies V.3 was my fault though :; YE!!!!!! SHIP IT OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD WHY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:52, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...and why is it Knuckles anyway? OH I KNOW BECAUSE OF THE CURSE. Although tbh ''I'm not really obsessed with him anymore...why is he even still my computer account's icon? I should probably change that sometime... YOU GET PIZZA? FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENS. NOW I WANT TO EAT PIZZA... OH GOD LOL. BEAUTIFUL Downright sugoi, you mean ;) I like how the chat is just randomly empty now. Like oh? Oh. ''"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) GOD THAT EMAIL. At least mine isn't KNUCKLES IZ DA BESTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then again I made it before then so...oh. But my email address is still REALLY FREAKING STUPID LIKE WHAT. I made it originally as a HOTMAIL ACCOUNT IN GRADE 4 and when I made a gmail account, I DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CHANGE THE NAME. LIKE, WHAT?! Only once or twice a year? Well then. YAY FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD IS HAPPENING!!! WH- Pizza and Cookies & Knuckles Yeah I was thinking that too actually. But when I went to Youtube there was no stream thing in my subscriptions...unless they're doing an off air one? Who knows. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) LOL YOU WERE PROBABLY LIKE THAT BECAUSE...MY NAME. Also it's really stupid and makes no sense. It was actually like that because I used to be really obsessed with dogs (still love dogs though) but for some dumb reason I decided to spell everything weirdly, with impeccable grammar. And no there's not an option to change your email name, I was making a new gmail account since I was sick of hotmail... Oh well, that makes sense. Wait there's no Pizza Hut where you live? WHAT IF WE BOTH LIVED IN WEIRD HICK TOWNS. WH- TAULS Yeah that's true. It's still not showing up on my subscriptions though...and last time I saw the chat (which was like before I started writing this message, and after I ate dinner...) 111's friend was in there by himself. Oh? Oh. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:37, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEAH RAPPING SPELLING OKAY NOW I'M IN THE CHAT WITH STATIC TRAIL AND...OH ZY JUST JOINED oh OH OOOOOHHH!!!! wh- OH GOD BORN IN BOOM TOWN HOSPITAL LOL THEN WE GOT SEPERATED AT BIRTH BECAUSE WE'RE THE SAME!!!! WHAT HMM HMM!!!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:49, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, oh. what He left randomly anyway and I don't even think he's gonna be back for a bit, so oh. WHATEVS!!!! Now 111's here instead. LOL OKAY. SOUNDS LIKE OUR PERSONALITIES TO THE EXTREMES OR SOMETHING. FANTASTO!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:59, August 1, 2014 (UTC) k OH GOD THE DUCK FACE snegon the shade wh- OH GOD THAT'S AN ACTUAL THING??? LOVELY. WAIT IS IT THAT ONE WHERE IT'S A MOVIE AND THEN THEY GET THEIR PARENTS TO REMARRY OR SOMETHING AND KATE AND ASHLEY AND WHAT FREAKING GOTH THETA "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:06, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD. I BET SHE WOULD BE BESTIES WITH TREVOR!!!!!!! "BESTIES" OH MY GOD THE OU THING EVERYTIME YOU WRITE IT I LAUGH Oh, okay then. DO YOU LIKE EATING YOUR OREOS WITH PEANUT BUTTER?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?! GOD "MY SISTER THE VAMPIRE". BEST TITLE EVER my brother the werewolf "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) BFF'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD now it's just me and 111 and he's obsessing over ANDREW again. Probably just gonna like...//sinks into bush// UMPH!!!!!!!! Weakness: Hngh...yes, his weakness is "hngh" Milk and cookies is good though...BUT PEANUT BUTTER AND OREOS LIKE WHAT. THAT'S ACTUALLY FROM A MOVIE OH GOD TEEN WOLF!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:28, August 1, 2014 (UTC) GOD YOU ALREADY FORGOT? REMEMBER THE 40 MINUTES?! LOL IT IS. IT'S FROM PIGGY THE PIG. BEST WEAKNESS EVER, REALLY S.U.G.A.R. TELL CUZ I DON'T KNOW THE LYRICS SUGAR RUSH!!! SUGAR RUSH!!! I don't know why but I kinda like that song? Oh? Oh. GOD VAMPIRE DIARIES. OR THE GOOD OL' CLASSIC, TWILIGHT!!!! Buffy the Vampire Slayer "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:37, August 1, 2014 (UTC) NO IT WASN'T A STREAM IT WAS IN CHAT, SILLY HILLBILLY!!!!! Don't you remember when he was talking about that movie with ANDREW for like 40 minutes straight I THINK MY FAVOURITE IS BOBLEE, REALLY YEAH THE ONE FROM WRECK-IT RALPH!!! HAVE YOU SEEN THAT MOVIE OR GOD WHAT freaking "Tuff" Puppy. I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BUT IT LOOKS KIND OF OH! OU!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:46, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OKAY. YEAH. He was trying to make me watching ANDREW'S DEATH and then I just oh now no one's in the chat so momma THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU WATCHED WRECK-IT RALPH IS BECAUSE SONIC!!!! YOU CAN ADMIT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! KING CANDY GOD, SONIC BOOM DOG the dog looks like a lame version of Owen. WONDERFUL GOD ALL THE STEREOTYPES. AND YEAH THE CAT LADY SEEMS THE SNORTIEST. SNOORT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:53, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaah... REALLY?! I just kinda wanted to see it, the Sonic thing was just a little oh! Mainly because...VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WH- OH GODDD Oh, really? Okay never mind then...I thought she would be creepy and flirtatious or something...then the dog's probably snorty then isn't he. OH Sandy Cheeks...like Sandy from Spongebob? OH GOD. See this is why I never search up fanart of characters, and if I'm looking for pictures I don't scroll down on Google images like at all, and usually I just go on wikis to get official pictures, because, yeah "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:04, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YOU SHALLOW SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!! just kidding WHAT?! YOU USED TO BE A SONIC FANGIRL, EH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? SNEGON. YOU CAN ADMIT IT You mean downright stupid as in...literally stupid? Like not smart? OR HE JUST SUCKS OR BOTH WHAT BUTCH HARTMAN Oh God WHAT?! Were there...oh oh things or was it just creepay? Either way it sounds really snort-EE! And now you just reminded me of the Oh River thing again...GREAT. LOL EMO SPONGEBOB "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:16, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I was like that when I first became apart of the fandom too...like, I was OBSESSED with the Sonic franchise. Now, to be honest, I'm kind of "oh" about it. I don't really obsess over the characters or anything, although I don't mind the Sonic fan characters and stuff, and playing any of the games, I don't know it's just a...I don't even know how to describe it anymore. A mutual feeling, if that's the right word? I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT'S THE RIGHT WORD BUT WHATEVER Yeah, basically how I imagined...OBNOXIOUS AND SNORTY Those three shows all have the same style...makes sense then. It's okay. DON'T WORRY I'm not gonna bring it up around him. Besides I...think? I'm the only one who really knows about it anyway, so it's not like anyone else is probably gonna remind him...so, yeah. It's better if he just forgets about it and we move on. //two months later he posts a link in the chat completely out of nowhere// wh- OH GOD I THINK I'VE SEEN THAT PICTURE BEFORE. ON THE SFCW. IT WAS SOMEONE'S ICON OR SOMETHING. because emo Spongebob is obviously the best. No denying it. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I was probably getting mixed-up with neutral...TOO LAZY TO SEARCH UP MUTUAL I'M SORRY I KNOW YOU HATE THAT. I should have but eehh But yeah. I'm not like obsessed with Sonic really but I don't hate it. And I still have some kind of...oh! fan characters but I don't really use them for much...snort. Yeah...really, I'm not going to. Don't worry yerself to oh! WHAT. It's really better off that we don't remind him. The only problem, like I said before, is that he seems to remember everything. Like really random things too. LIKE HOW IT SAYS "HI MY NAME IS THE RIVER." ON THE LIPPIES WIKI. LOL Unless he was joking about making it and never actually had the intention too...oh YEAH I THINK THE PERSON WAS THAT "EMOCHICK" PERSON THAT ACTS LIKE THEY'RE SERIOUS ABOUT BEING EMO. But really I think they're joking or something. I think they've changed their icon since then though... LOL DEATH THE SPONGE DEATH THE KID "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Okey dokey <3 ^ 0 ^ BESTIES SOONSUE IS MY OTP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREAKING "SOONSUE" Soon Sue with SNORT Yeah...I don't really know. Snort. Just, out of all the things can u liek, forget this one??? plz n thnk YOU CAN REMEMBER ALL THE OTHER OH! STUFF BUT JUST NOT THAT GOFFICK!!!! GOTH THETA!!!!!!!!!!! WELL THEN. IS HE EMO!?!?!?!?!?! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:54, August 1, 2014 (UTC) BECAUSE WE BOTH LOVE SHOPPING AT THA MALL, OBVIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least, I'm pretty sure you didn't like shopping? UNLESS IT'S SOMETHING YOU WANT TO BUY, OBVIOUSLY. shopping for shoes SOON SUE WILL WATCH YOU WITH JULIE-SU SNORT Mary Sue the Hedgehog ;) SUE MARY NAH NAH NAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! DON'T REMEMBER FOR ETERNITY WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING ANYMORE?!?!? OBVIOUSLY THETA IS THE SON OF GRIM REAPER!!! SNOOORT Also, War. BROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! upsilon the tooth fairy "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:35, August 1, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I just ended up going to bed anyway...except, freaking ELIAS WAS HERE AGAIN COOKING HIS DINNER AND LEAVING THE BACK LIGHTS ON, SO I HAD TO WAIT TWENTY MINUTES FOR HIM TO LEAVE. AND THEN HE SCREAMED AT ME BECAUSE I TURNED THEM OFF THE FIRST TIME. LIKE, JUST TAKE YOUR STUPID BARBECUE AND GET OUTTA HERE, IT'S YOURS ANYWAY!!!! UGH!!!!!! Yeah, basically. Although I thought you liked clothes shopping...oh. WHAT Wait Theta and Upsilon are still cousins? Wh- I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT JUST RANDOMLY POPPED INTO MY HEAD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:21, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, basically, except he was the one that left the lights on, and because I wanted to sleep I got up and turned out the lights. Then he yelled at me for doing that...LIKE, UGH, HE'S PISSING ME OFF SO MUCH NOW. Hopefully he will just take the stupid barbecue and get the hell out because I think my mom is getting sick of him now (FINALLY). Because they're having some stupid issues with the property line and, ugh it's a long story... OH MY GOD YEAH. THAT'S REALLY ANNOYING. Just like, all I want to do is try on the clothes I like...my mom tries to make me try on like fifty different things and just UGH. THE UNDERWOOD MINK FAMILY. Wait so they are gonna still be cousins? Okay. Obviously not blood related though... By the way, can you do me a beautiful favour and look at the recent photos and play the weird sound file if that's even possible on your phone? It's fine if you can't but I want to know what it is and I if it's like my voice or some weird snort thing well I don't want to hear my voice the summary is just a smiley face... ENOUGH ABOUT ME, LET'S KILL YOOOOUUUU!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:23, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEAH! LIKE SERIOUSLY! I can't sleep with like, any lights on so SNORT! So I was just stuck sitting here, waiting for him to leave, and no one was online at the time either so it was really snorty. Yeah, hopefully...I dunno...but he still lives like right by us anyway...mama mia...OH, AND HE GOT FIRED FROM HIS JOB OR SOMETHING, SO NOW I WON'T EVER GET A SAFE BREAK FROM HIM WHEN HE WOULD GO TO CAMP. SNOOOOOORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD YEAH! Like, I don't want the snorty low-cut V-neck t-shirt da-shes so like, can u not???? plz n thnk???? BESTEST OF FRIENDS!!!! Well, snort. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS SO BADLY AHAHHH...guess I'll just have to oh! Or, wait I dunno it's like 7.7 seconds long or something... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, mama. MAMA YEEAAAH... GOD BOOTY SHORTS. And then when you say you don't want the snorty tops they're like WELL YOU'LL PROBABLY LIKE IT WHEN YOU GET OLDER!!!!!!!!! Like I have this one random top that is low cut and I never wear it EVER. LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAVE IT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT'S STILL IN MY DRESSER NOW. PROBABLY... Okay, snort, I'm just gonna listen to it...now... OH MY GOD IT WAS THE STUPID BRAND X ANTHEM "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:52, August 1, 2014 (UTC) FAMIS POT PY MOMMA POO OH MY GOD I KNOW RIGHT?! LIKE SERIOUSLY STOP WITH THE OH "you'll like it when you're older ;) " THING LIKE SNOOOOOORT!!!!!!!!!! To be honest I don't even really have any swimsuits anymore...like, I don't even go swimming. Then again, the chlorine in pools gives me a headache, so, yeah...BUT, SNORT. THAT'S REALLY SNORTY...snorty to the mm-max But really. Like, snort. YEAH IT WAS it's simple and plain BRANDI AND MR. WHISKERS WHAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:13, August 1, 2014 (UTC) DRANK IT!!!!!! NOW YOURE BADRE!!!! BADARSE badbutt what YEAH!! LIKE UGHGGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGH and then when they try to have the talk with you or something like...I DON'T CARE OKAY YEAH...THAT'S BASICALLY HOW I AM. Like, snort I don't wanna wear overly revealing stuff...and for me, if I HAVE to wear a bathing suit, it kinda has to be a bikini because I can't fit in those other things, so snort I just don't really go swimming at all... YEAH! because then you get creepy people...ugh don't even wanna deal with it okay, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:27, August 1, 2014 (UTC) BOOTY CLAPPIN'! Well, it's not like the talk the talk, but just talking about the talk subject, like, yeah?! CAN WE NOT PLZ N THNK. Snort. There are so many ughs and ohs everywhere you go...it's snorty. OU!!!! What even are tankinis...oh, okay then. So like a ONE PIECE. ONE PEACE. WH- I haven't really worn a snorty bathing suit in like, a few years. oh Creepy doods on the bus...? Wait have you told... OH RIGHT. THE CREEPY OLD MEN "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:43, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T EVEN STILL MAKES ME THINK OF BUTT CHEEKS CLAPPING...UGH WHAT I know right?! Like why are people even obsessed with talking about it, anyway? Like I can deal with swearing if the person's not angry and it's a normal thing for them to swear and it really just depends on the situation but...that topic? Just, UGH! STOP BRINGING IT UP!!!!!!!!!! TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE FOR ONCE YOU MORONS That's why a lot of movies and stuff are kind of...oh. Because that's mainly a lot of the jokes in those snort! comedies...at times I can deal with it, but other times it's just annoying this seems hard to explain Yeah... YEAH LIKE WHAT IS WITH THOSE CREEPY OLD MEN, GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:57, August 1, 2014 (UTC) UUUMM...OKAY. LOL YEAH!!! EXACTLY. OBVIOUSLY THE BEST THING TO DO. BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO TALK ABOUT, APPARENTLY! SNORT! INNUENDOS! rogue IT SOUNDS CREEPY, GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THAT WAS REALLY RRRRANDOM!!! GOD "COMEDY GOLD". SERIOUSLY LIKE I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND. ALSO, DRAWING GENITALIA IN PUBLIC BOOKS AND STUFF? HILARIOUS!!!!! I'VE GOT THE MOST ORIGINAL SENSE OF HUMOUR, OBVIOUSLY!!!! While my town is just...REDNECK I WANT TO MOVE SO BADLY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:41, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDD THAT'S BASICALLY IT. I don't get what's with people like, when someone says balls (while talking about an actual ball) they're like AHA! YOU SAID BALLS! FUNNY! sticks the badger Yeah, it does, it sucks, I WANNA MOVE SO BADLY... YEAH, OBVIOUSLY!! BOOM TOWN IS FANTASTO!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:53, August 1, 2014 (UTC) HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAHH LOL IT'S FROM THIS WEIRD LITTLEBIGPLANET STORY LEVEL THAT I WAS OBSESSED WITH. LIKE I PLAYED IT SO MUCH AND THEN THIS ONE COMMENT WAS LIKE "UNCLE JALAPENO IS RACIST!!!!!!!!!!!" AND THEN SOME OTHER PERSON WAS LIKE "IN THE STATES, IT'S NOT LIKE THERE WOULD BE AN UNCLE CHEESEBURGER DELUXE!!!!!!!!" because in the level the main character was Uncle Jalapeno I DON'T EVEN KNOW then I put it in Lippies V.5 ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:04, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEAH! THAT WAS A COUPLE YEARS AGO WHEN I READ THAT TOO, OH Yeah I don't even know. EGYPT THE DESERTHOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Say black or white, even if you're not talking about people at all? RACIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S LIKE THE WHOLE BALLS THING ALL OVER AGAIN snort "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT??? IT'S GREAT. AND THEN I MADE THAT MESSED-UP CHARACTER OUT OF IT. LOVELAY I DON'T EVEN KNOW, I JUST CAN'T GET OVER THAT NAME. FREAKING DESERTHOG. EGYPT. LIKE, WHAT Pokemon Black and White...RACIST!!!!!!!!!!!! SHDUFHAILDFLASD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:21, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THE BOOGER BURGER MICKEY-DO THE KANGAROO AND FREAKING KY-LE LOVELY!!!! WHAT ABOUT POKEMON ALPHA AND OMEGA?!??!!?!/.!>??>?!>!>?!?> WHAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) LITTLE KYLES??? LOL WHAT THAT SOUNDS LIKE LITTLE TYKES. POKEMON HYPERION AND GAEAGON MY GOD LOVELY!!!! pokemon lippies edition WHAT?! ALPHA THE alpha the computer alpha bits bits AHA! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:42, August 1, 2014 (UTC) NOOOO KB NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH GOD WHAT alpha and omega ;) WHAT IS DODOYOUXODSOOPSDF also, if you haven't checked the recent photos, you really should ;) OH GOD WHY CHUNKS AHOY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:49, August 1, 2014 (UTC) WHAAAAAAAAAAAT Yeah I don't even know I was just snorting this morning and drew creepy Upsilon and Kestrel... BABOO!?!?!?!?!?!? OH MY GOD BOB THE BOYFRIEND LOL I should make that a thing ;) BOBBY JOE THE GIRL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:55, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RANDOM GIBBERISH DSJKFHADIJLFWEOPJWIO4H35IO4JIOK5LK4NRKJFNKLNFLKKLADFLKFAM thank <3 It complements nicely that other piccy you uploaded ;) OH MY GOD YOU UNCLE ACTUALLY WRITE PEPS? MY GOD LOL THAT'S ABSOLUTELY FANTASTO "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:13, August 1, 2014 (UTC) BADABABABA! I'M LOVIN' IT! WOW THAT'S SUPERB A+ LIKE REALLY what are even the odds FREAKING "PEPS" "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:18, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OKAY, WHAT?! I like how our conversations go from really long, serious topics, then shrink down to random nonsense, and RINSE LATHER AND REPEAT LIKE OH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:25, August 1, 2014 (UTC) u rit GOD IN THE NEXT COUPLE HOURS WE WILL PROBABLY END UP HAVING SOME WEIRD SERIOUS CONVERSATION AGAIN. SNORT DJ KNIRO DA HOP SCOTCHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:31, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEAH BASICALLY WHEN THE OH! STARTS HAPPENING AGAIN IF IT DOES??!??!?!? SNORT KNIRO THA TAXPAYA!!!!!! CARESS YAH LOVAH!?!??!! SMOOTH LIKE BUTTAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL OH MY GOD THAT WAS PERFECT BECAUSE IT ACTUALLY WAS UNFINISHED JUST "CALL," "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I don't even know. I'm just being an oh myself OH GOD WHAT KNIRO'S NEW GROOVE!!!!!! OH MY GOD REALLY? LOL THAT'S FANTASTO. OH SORRY WE CUT OFF, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS IMPORTANT! SNORT Introducing new, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) GOD KUZCO ACADEMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can I ask you sort of a weird question, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:25, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD Dawn Academy ;) wh- HAVING ISSUES WITH THE PAIN AND BRUISING OF PEELING HARD BOILED EGGS? WELL THEN YOU NEED, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) WHAT Paws' Dancing School rules: u must wer spedo Slippin' and fallin' in yer tub? At risk of breaking your head because of this? Well then you need, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:53, August 1, 2014 (UTC) SPEDO Mwah's Twerk Academy sounds pretty great LOL OH MY GOD THE FREAKING COMMA JUST COMPLETES THE MEAL, The the blackberries taste terrible? Well now they won't if you, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) LOL OH MY GOD FEELS LIKE ANOTHER ONE FIRST YOUR UNCLE WITH PEPS AND NOW YOUR MOM LOVELY!!!!!!! "Well, that's snorty" WANT CREEPY OLD MEN TO STOP STALKING YOU, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:07, August 1, 2014 (UTC) BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES I DO ACTUALLY, want that guy to not put his lippies on your water bottle, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:13, August 1, 2014 (UTC) LOL I KEEP IMAGINING HIM TO LOOK LIKE THE CREEPY GUY FOR SOME REASON IT'S REALLY WEIRD Wanna know why there are vomit flavoured jelly beans? Some. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:18, August 1, 2014 (UTC) WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?!?!?!? HM??? unless you don't wanna say, that's perfectly fine ^_____^ Your doppelganger was TOTES your doppelganger!!!!!!! THE RESEMBLANCE WAS UNCANNY It's probably because :; "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:26, August 1, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WHY HAVEN'T I REPLIED YET THE WHOLE TIME I WAS WAITING FOR YOU AND oh. my fault also that doesn't really sound like him. He doesn't wear glasses or have curly har... also Hoooold me close I want your buttcheek Don't ya know that babeh Your love has touched my very buttcheek WHAT IS THIS "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:24, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I WAS READING THROUGH THE STREAM CHAT LOGS AND SAW THAT IT WAS DURING THAT TIME WHEN I WAS THERE, BUT WASN'T SAYING ANYTHING AT ALL IN CHAT. YOU KNOW, THE RANDOM AANG SHIPPINGS TIME I wasn't ignoring you...I was on mobile and couldn't see the chat ._____. but I read that and was like WHAT?!?!?!? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:37, August 1, 2014 (UTC) IT'S PRETTY BEAUTIFUL, ISN'T IT?!?!?!? SNEGON!!!!!!!!!! Well I guess I have to go to Dairy Queen now or some random thing for ice cream so I'll be back soon??? Yeah??? IT'S LIKE FIFTY MILLION DEGREES HERE MY GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:45, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OOOH I'M FINALLY BACK NOW LINK'D!!!!!!!! WHATCHA GONNA GET?!!??!!??! I swear if it's the same thing I got then OU! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:52, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH? OH. DODOM!!!!!!!!!!!! that Dodom Tito sure is a beaut "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:02, August 2, 2014 (UTC) HIPSTER TITO I just got the snort Oreo Blizzard because oh I don't know "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC) "Titsters" sounds a bit...oh! WAIT DID YOU ACTUALLY OR ARE YOU JUST SAYING THAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:45, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Wait what? LOL WE REALLY ARE LINK'D THEN, AREN'T WE? SUPERB. BEA GONE!!!!!!!!!!! BEA THE PANDOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! be the pandog BEA THE KOALA "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:00, August 2, 2014 (UTC) AND SINCE WE'RE BOTH GOING TO DQ OR SOMETHING...SNORT or, I already did and you're going to SNEGON!!!!!!!! GOD ANT THE EATER KoalaBea AHA! By the way I randomly went in the chat, posted "MCDREAM" and left "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:06, August 2, 2014 (UTC) REALLY? ARE YOU GONNA WRITE MCDREAM TOO OR GOD HAIDEN MESSAGED ME ALL LIKE "WHAT THE HECK?!?!" "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:11, August 2, 2014 (UTC) LOVELY! 111'S PROBABLY LIKE WTF GOD I GOT A MESSAGE HAIDEN SAID "DID YOU TELL SIGMA TO DO THAT TOO?" WHAT SHOULD I EVEN SAY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:14, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD OKAY I'LL BE LIKE "THE PEWDIEPIE CLAN WAS HERE" AND THEN LEAVE "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:22, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH NO IT'S FINE I did go in randomly and write "PEWDIEPIE CLAN WAS HERE" and then leave then I came back and I guess you were there so it's not your fault at all or anything "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:26, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD A MWAH ACCOUNT? ARE WE GONNA DO THIS ON OUR WIKI LOL should I make some too or "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC)